Secrets Within
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: This is a collab with The Nephilim King Michael. At a jam session Finn tells Marceline that he saw her naked. Later Jake finds out then PB and finally Flame Princess.


Secrets Within

"Hey Finn!" Jake called to Finn, who was finishing some bacon-pancakes.

"Yeah Jake? What's up dude?" Finn asked.

"Hey man. We should go have a jam session with Marceline. We haven't seen her scene we spied on her and the Ice King."

"True. We haven't really seen a lot of her lately." Finn said. "Kay bro. What time is it?"

"Jamming time!" They yelled, fist bumping the air.

They raced out the door. Then a thought crossed Finn's mind, the time he and Jake hid in Marceline's closet for the day and he saw her naked. The thought made him blush an un-healthy red. It felt like forever until Jake got him out of his trance.

"Hey man, you in there?" Jake asked.

"Huh?! Oh we're here."

"Uh yeah. We've been here for 5 minutes! Wonder where Marcy is..."

"Guess she's sleeping or some-"

"What are you weenies doing here?" Marceline asked, now standing in the doorway.

"AH, Marceline! We were wondering if we could have a jam sesh." Jake said.

"Sure, c'mon in weenier dogs." She said stepping aside, letting Jake pass, while Finn just stood like an idiot. "Um, Earth-to-Finn. Dude you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Finn said walking in.

"Dude you're out of it today." Jake said. "What you thinkin' brudah?"

"You get in trouble with Hot-Head again? Or the Brain-Lord?" Marceline said. "Or lady troubles period?"

"What? Neither! Look let's just pay something, okay?" Finn said.

"Psh, fine, don't tell us." Marceline said grabbing her ax/bass. "So you guys know what kinda song we're doing?"

***1 hour later***

"Heh, this was fun guys." Marceline said.

"Yeah!" Jake yelled then noticed Finn had zoned out. "Dude!"

"IDIDN'TDOIT!" Finn yelled. "Oh, heh. C'mon Jake, let's go beck to the tree house."

"Kay dude. Bye Marcy!"

"Bye Jake."

"See ya Marceline." Finn said.

"Hold up smart one!" She said, grabbing him by the shirt collar. "You're acting weird, what's up with that?"

"What?! Acting weird? I'm not acting weird! You're acting weird!" He said in a panic.

"...You're so lucky you're my friend or I would so KILL you for saying that!"

"But I am your friend!" Finn said.

"Yes. So why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" She said. "Cause you're acting crazier then Ice King."

"Um... well... I don't think you'll like what I tell you."

"I wanna know!" She said.

"No!"

"C'mon! I won't tell! I wanna know! I wanna know! Hey Fiiiiinn I wanna know!" She said like a 5 year old.

"No, Marceline!" He yelled.

"Fine!" She said, then turned into a bat and grabbed his leg. "Then I won't let go!"

"You're acting like a child!"

"That's what my dad said when I hung onto his leg for the family ax." She said.

"So?" Finn asked, not seeing her point.

"I hung onto his leg for 2 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 4 hours, 6 minutes, and 7 seconds! I coulda gone longer if he hadn't of finally caved! You wanna help me beat my record, or are you gonna tell me?"

"Only if you get off!"

"Tell me!"

"Get off!"

"Tell me!"

"ALRIGHT!" Finn yelled.

Marceline smiled and got off his leg, turning into her human(ish) form. "Great! Now what's so important that you can't tell Jake?"

"Well, remember when me and Jake hid in your closet?"

"Yeah, why? I told you it's fine. I hide in your house-"

"-All the time! Yeah! I know! Well, ya see. When you went into your bathroom to take a shower, uh, Jake, he asked me to 'scope the seance'." He said, his cheeks turning bright red. "And well I did."

"So?"

"Well... um. Well, promise you won't get mad, but... oh Glob..." He started to stubble over his words, which started to annoy the Vampire Queen.

"Spit it out!" She yelled.

"Oh Glob! Oh Glob! Oh Glob! O-okay, well, here goes nothing... Marceline-I-saw-you-naked!" Finn said, his face reader then a tomato.

"I-uh... WHAT?!" Marceline yelled.

"And... one of us, might have said... you have a big butt..." He said.

"..." Marceline's face turned pink, then red.

"Marcy...? You're not mad, are you?"

"Just... Wait, you said I have a big butt?!"

"Well... Jake said it!" Finn said. "Don't kill us!"

Marceline stared. "Finn..."


End file.
